More Jason Feels
by Breaking-Radio-Silence
Summary: Overused plotbunny of Dick finding out about Jay's death.


Deceased.

What the?

But that's what the computer says. Deceased.

That can't be right.

Dick Grayson sat in a chair in front of the mountain's halo computer. His teammates behind him practicing new training techniques.

Wally whooped loudly, indicating that he finally managed to get a hit on Supey.

But Dick still stared at the screen, still wondering why it said that Robin was dead.

He just saw Jason, a couple days ago. Before he and Batman left for Ethiopia in search of Jason's biological mother. He wished he could have gone with them, but he needed to stay

with the team and help the new members adjust.

He had dragged a chair from the kitchen into the training room. So he could watch them spar while he read the newest police cases. A window had popped up on the screen, telling him that there was a change in health on the statuses of one of the members.

The computer was updated hourly with the latest news and changes. It was up to date on all the most high tech software. So why would it make this kind of mistake?

Dick clicked on the window and into Jason's profile.

The rest of the team payed no mind to him. Batgirl was teaching Zatanna and Artemis a new disarming move. Conner was on the mat with Wally. The speedster was trying hard to catch the clone off guard while trying not to use his super speed. M'gann and Kaldur watched idly from the sidelines. Garfield, the newest member, stood behind M'gann. He watched in awe as Superboy and Kid fought.

Dick scanned the profile, searching for any indication that Jason was well. There was a new link under his picture. Autopsy Photos.

Dick did a double take.

What on Earth was going on?

After glaring at the link for a couple seconds he clicked it.

The first picture.

Dick's heart fell into his stomach and started to race.

There was burnt wood everywhere. Parts of Robin's costume lay scattered and scorched across the ground. And Jason was lying face down. What was left of him. Both of his feet were gone. Leaving black stumps behind. Most of his left arm was gone from the elbow down. His back, bare and bleeding, was raw and covered with black burnt skin.

Dick didn't even notice, in having stood up so quickly, that the chair had clattered

loudly against the ground.

What kind of sick joke was this?

Who took these pictures?

What kind of sick freak would pull this kind of prank?

Of course Jason's alive. He has to be. He's fine and probably back at home doing whatever it is that Jasons do. Jason's okay. He's has to be.

Dick kept reassuring himself as the mountains other occupants looked at him weirdly.

The sound of the chair roughly hitting the floor had all gathered their attention.

Dick's face was white and his hands were frozen in place.

"Nightwing? Are you alright?" Barbara said in the silence of the cave. She knew he was looking at police reports. But Dick had seen so many things in his time as a hero. What could possibly make him choke up now?

Dick snapped out of his trance at the sound of Batgirl's voice. He quickly closed the window. He needed more than self-assurance after seeing those gruesome images of his baby brother.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just need to head over the the Batcave for a bit. You guys keep going. I'll be back soon." He flashed them a fake smile and walked calmly over to the Zeta Tubes.

"Oh alright then. Later dude." Wally called after him.

As the light from the zeta died down, Zatanna turned towards the team. "What's up with him?"

"Beats me, maybe he left his hair gel at home." Wally snorted. But his laugh was cut short as Conner kicked the back of his knees.

"Kid Flash: Fail" The computer echoed.

"Aw man."

The rest of the team laughed as Barbara casted a worried glance to where Dick had left.

He stepped out into the dimly lit cavern. It was dark and quiet, save for the slight

tap of a keyboard.

Dick made his way to the Batcomputer where Bruce was sitting.

He looked horrible, the bags under his eyes had doubled in size. His stress marks going

deep into his face, which was scruffy and unshaved.

The slow taping.

The dark atmosphere.

The quiet stillness.

Like everything was holding in an uneasy breath.

Something was seriously wrong.

Dick's worry increased in size with every step he took towards Bruce. His footsteps echoing the loudest that he's ever heard them.

Coming to a stand still beside the chair he looked at the screen then back at Bruce. There was no change. No "What do you need" or "Why are you here" just silence and an unblinking stare.

All of the built of stress led to Dick asking the first thing on his mind.

"Where's Jason?"

Silence.

Bruce's hands froze and the keyboards ticking stopped. Complete and utter silence.

It grew long and eeire.

Dick waited.

Batman made no move.

Dick waited longer.

Not even the slightest sound was made as Bruce slowly turned away from him and pointed to a curtained off section of the Batcave. The curtains were dark blue and blended into the walls, as if trying to hide from the world what was inside.

Bruce turned back towards the computer, determined not to look Dick in the eye, but he made no move to start typing again.

Slowly and silently Dick made his way over to the curtains. His eye's grew hazy and unfocused as he realized he stopped breathing. He let out a long quiet breath and drew back the cloth.

Inside was a gurney like table with a long bag laying on top.

Dick held his breath once more as he mechanically moved towards it. None of his thoughts present as he unzipped the first bag. His hands shoke with built up tension.

A foul stench reached his nose and he tried hard not to gag.

He knew that smell.

He knew it all too well.

The smell of rotting flesh. It mingled with the residue of smoke and ash.

Without pausing, he unzipped the second bag.

Inside was his brother.

His baby brother.

His little wing.

Scorch marks were present on his cheeks and shoulders. A deep burn had etched it's way into his skin. It stretched from his ear to the nape of his neck. Black and Brown pieces of skin were peeling and flaking off. His eyes closed. His mouth open. His chest unmoving.

"Jas...on"

"Jason...oh god"

"Jason bro please please wake up"

"Please please you have to wake up"

"Jason...pl..ease..."

Dick's eyes filled with tears as he took in everything.

Jason's gone.

He's gone.

Oh god he's gone.

The strangled sob Dick let out was heart crushing. Tears cascaded down his face, dripping on Jason's cold body. Dick's voice cracked as he started pleading for Jason to wake up again.

He choked on his own breath and sobbed into his hands.

There was a loud thump as his knees gave out and hit the ground. Dick crumpled in on himself. His gasps and gut wrenching cries echoed in the silent cave.

No one came into the curtained off area.

No one made move to comfort him.

He just sat on the cold floor.

Cold and icy like his brother.

His baby brother.

Dick's sobs and pleads went on for hours.

But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Because Jason was gone.

And he's never going to see him again.

He's never going to see him smile again.

...Never again.

Because he was gone.

His baby brother was gone.


End file.
